Number 618
by GusCGC
Summary: AU Story. What if... What if you found yourself standing on enemy land? Would you be able to summon your courage and trust? Will you fall into temptation? When family is all there is left, fighting against yourself seems to be the only way out. Portal AU
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I'm very busy at the moment, hence why I can't write as much as I would like to. But all good things come little by little. A tribute to Alex Hirsch and to all of us fans, who are still waiting for a third season or a prequel (I wouldn't mind the second). Elements borrowed from Journal 3, Kubo, WOY and Samurai 47 among others. Let's go!

* * *

 **1\. The Sleeping Giant**

How did it come to this? He wasn't sure. Not anymore. It all had started in the basement of the now-distant Oregon and had unraveled into the biggest mess of all. Details had become blurry over the past days, his people were now goals instead of souls around him, and nothing seemed to matter anymore. His current predicament had become his world, a universe ruled by his worst enemy and inhabited by the worst creatures of all. He had a chance to make things right, a wonderful and only-time attack that could have ended all worries. He had been so close and it was now all gone. Luck had the cruel hand and used it. His enemy had gotten away, empty-handed but not unscathed. The man wanted to feel relief in that small fact but he couldn't. Not with the last twist of fate.

The blizzard outside drew him back as he gathered his thoughts. The maze, the opening gateway, the shouts, Bill, his nightmares, the light… and the child coming through the portal straight into his arms like a fiery shooting star as they crossed towards a new opening. It almost burnt his hands and clothes, but most importantly his heart. Whoever it was, it was a powerful soul. Bill seemed to quiver a little when he saw it glowing across the Nightmare Realm like an arrow, despite his sarcastic retorts. This child had made the demons shake and that gave the man a small hint of hope. Still, their predicament was dire. The portal to their home was now closed but their enemies would soon lay their eyes on them.

How was he going to survive now? He had kept himself alive for thirty years and always barely. Adding a new passenger was not going to make it any easier, and yet he felt in debt with the child. They were together in that quandary and somehow, they were going to make it right again. Yes, even if it was their last stance against Bill, it would also be the last of the one-eyed demon. But for now, they both needed some rest and planning ahead.

* * *

Leaving it for you to start wondering.

More to come!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Left you on the embers, didn't I? How naughty! Anyway, we move on and see what cards are going to be played on this table.

* * *

 **2\. Broken Arrows**

As the storm died out, options were considered. He needed a quieter place to see his injuries more carefully and to tend to his new travelling companion. Their alternatives were quite slim but clear. They were in need of a safe hiding place and with enough advanced technology to consider sending the boy away. Still, if that didn't work, he had no other option but becoming the child's guardian. It was a strange perspective, so full of risk and yet so full of hope. He hadn't had a human companion in years and this one looked promising.

Stanford "Ford" Pines was an expert in paranormal phenomena and that boy was special, he could tell. The Ursa Major constellation had been one of his favorites in the heavens since he was little. A formation of stars that had fascinated humans since the dawn of times was now painted in the forehead of his little friend. That detail brought a smile to Ford's face but it quickly vanished when he remembered his own ordeal. This boy had to go. This mission was too dangerous. Sigh… Hu? The boy was muttering something in his sleep. Poor thing.

"Sssssh. It's all right. You're safe now" Ford gently brushed the boy's forehead.

"No… Mabel… Button… Mabel… Don't let go… Mabel!" he whimpered. The scientist could tell that he was saying a girl's name. Sister or friend? It was hard to know. Button… The gateway button? What were two kids doing around that thing? Why hadn't Stanley or Fiddleford shut it down and dismantled that thing? "End… World… trust him… trust you… Mabel… Gr… Grunkle Stan!" Hey, wait! Stan? Grunkle? Was he talking about his twin? How was that possible? Was this boy related to his family? Was Stanley behind the reopening of the portal? Well, whatever it was, the boy was getting to warm for his liking. Going through dimensions normally just causes sickness, but perhaps the sudden changes had made the boy come down with fever. That reinforced Ford's decision of going to a particular universe. The scientist got hold of the child and the boy stirred, opening his eyes for a few seconds. "Gru… Grunkle Stan?" he looked at Ford and the man sighed. This was no time to make explanations.

"Yes, my boy. I'm here with you"

"Ma…Mabel. Is she all right?" the child whispered.

"She's fine. We're all ok. You better rest now" Ford covered him with his coat.

"I… I have to shut it… shut it down. It will…"

"The portal's closed. It's over"

"That's great. I will… write it down later… journal…" the boy closed his eyes and Ford opened his wide. The journals! His life's work was still out there and this child knew where it was. But there was no point in waking him up, he was too tired and Ford was still trying to contain the pain in his side. The blizzard was gone so it was time to move on. Ford used some of his leather straps to assure that the boy wouldn't be jostled and began to walk. He had to find another portal and fast. His injuries were too severe to be ignored any longer. The scientist pinpointed the last gateway and began to walk towards the next one. With a bit of luck, they wouldn't have to move too much. "Grunkle Stan"

"Hu?" the boy was awake again. "Yes, kiddo?"

"I'm cold" whispered the boy.

"We're walking to a hospital. We would be there shortly, don't worry"

"Mabel…"

"She's asleep. You need a doctor, child" answered Ford.

"… It's Dipper, remember? I told you…"

"Ouh, right! Me bad" the scientist imitated his brother's voice and chuckled. 'Dipper' or 'the Big Dipper' is another name for that constellation on his head. "Say, what were you doing in the basement, I told you…"

"You had a portal running. You said something about doing for the family. I was mad at you. Mabel, my sister, was going to press the button. Don't you remember?" Dipper looked up. The world was blurry around him, but he could feel that his 'Grunkle' had stopped moving. "Grunkle Stan?"

"… yes, I remember. I'm just tired. I'm sorry I made you mad, Dipper. I'll explain once you get some rest" Ford shook his head and walked on. The boy nodded and closed his eyes. The scientist blinked. Stanley had tried to open the portal for him, to rescue his twin despite all the doomsday warnings. Ford felt confused. He was mad at his brother for ignoring his forewarnings and getting the boy inside, and yet he couldn't be as angry as he wanted. Dipper's arrival was clearly an accident and if Stan had tried to bring him home was because he still cared. He didn't know what to think. Hiss! The pain brought Ford back to the present and he moved on. According to his instruments, he was closed to an opening portal and perhaps a good one. He held Dipper close and step forward as a blinding light gateway appeared before him. It was hard to tell where each portal lead but he had a good feeling about this one so he walked across it. His skin crawled, his stomach turned and his injury sparked but the warm feeling of Dipper against his chest kept Ford anchored. When he opened his eyes, the scientist could only sigh with relief. They were in luck. It was 'the Other World', the perfect universe where his brother and Ford had never argued. The scientist could only smile but didn't forget that they needed to get inside as soon as possible. The large paranormal HQ stood before them so Ford tiptoed to the side door. This time he avoided the ruckus he had caused the last time and asked directly to see Portal Fiddleford. The guards complied and while Ford waited for his colleague, he noticed that Dipper was again awake. "We made it just in time, kiddo. The doctor will see you now"

"That's great…Grunkle Stan?"

"Yes, my boy?"

"I'm sorry too" Dipper leaned against the soft fabric and felt asleep.

" _Now as you wade through shadows that live in your heart_

 _You'll find the light that leads on_

 _Cause I see you for you and your beautiful stars_

 _So take my hand, don't let go_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Cause it's not too late, it's not too late_

 _I see the hope in your heart_

 _And sometimes you lose it, sometimes you're shooting_

 _Broken arrows in the dark_

 _But I see the hope in your heart_

 _[Verse 2]_

 _I've seen the darkness in the light_

 _The kind of blue that leaves you lost and blind_

 _The only thing that's black and white_

 _Is that you don't have to walk alone this time_

 _[Pre-Chorus]_

 _We have to tear down walls that live in your heart_

 _To find someone you call home_

 _Now you see me for me and my beautiful scars_

 _So take my hand, don't let go_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Cause it's not too late, it's not too late_

 _I see the hope in your heart_

 _And sometimes you lose it, sometimes you're shooting_

 _Broken arrows in the dark_

 _But I see the hope in your heart_

* * *

Ha! Thinking it was another Mabel-Ford fic, right? Well, nope!

I'm not saying that I didn't enjoy those, but I thought it was time for our two favorite nerds to have some time together.

See you soon!


End file.
